confusion y dolor
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Sasuke se levanta y no sabe donde esta, pero las demas personas lo miran con pena y el no entiende, y empieza a recordar de comollegó ahí pero en sus recuerdos se ira derrumbando, por que verá la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Es una pequeña historia espero que la disfruten.**

**Con ustedes, le presentamos a: **

** CONFUSIÓN Y DOLOR**

No puedo creer, lo que me esta ocurriendo es algo raro, todos me miran con cara de pena, esos malditos bastardos que les pasa como me van a verme así al Gran Sasuke Uchija cuando salga de aquí verán lo que es pena.

Como llegué aquí, con todas estas personas mirándome así, pues comenzó hace 5 años atrás yo se los contaré:

CAPITULO 1: HERMOSOS RECUERDOS

Hace 5 años yo fui alguien con un gran futuro, hijo de una familia con riquezas, tenía un gran futuro por delante, hijo de los UCHIJA la familia más poderosa del país, mi hermano mayor iba a tener la empresa y yo sería el vice-presidente para mí eso era muy poco, yo era el que tenía que tener el puesto de Presidente de la empresa, pero como él era el mayor tenía que tener ese puesto, de ese día le tome odio a mi hermano.

Yo tendría 22 años había terminado la universidad y ya estaba trabajando en la empresa familiar, pero un día decidí invitar a mi amigo Naruto a un nuevo bar donde se prostituían a las mujeres, él no quería ir pero al final lo llegé a convencer, es que estaba molesto por su forma de ser, él era un idiota ese día lo iba a cambiar.

Llegando nos atendió una hermosa mujer de ojos perla, tenía un rostro angelical, es como si nuestras miradas se conectaran y luego me di cuenta de su atuendo era muy revelador mostraba sus largas piernas y sus pechos, y ella dijo:

-Mi nombre es Hinata y Cuál es su orden?- dijo un poco atrevida y yendo al doble sentido.

-Creo que mi orden eres tú- dije mirándola devorándomela con la mirada

-Pues que bien y tu amigo?- me volvió a decir.

-Yo solo quiero un trago por favor- dijo el idiota de Naruto.

-Enseguida se lo traigo- dijo la señorita mientras se retiraba

-Idiota este lugar es para que te folles a una mujer- dije enojado por su estupidez

-Pero eso es malo Sasuke, a las mujeres se les respeta-dijo el idiota me estaba controlando o sino lo iba a matar y en eso se me ocurrió una idea a ver si funciona.

-Pero si no lo haces esas mujeres no van a tener con que comer- dije rezando para que ordene "algo" y no quedar en ridículo.

-No van a comer, si no ordeno una de esas mujeres- dijo, entendiendo.

-SI, Naruto tú no quieres dejarla sin comer-dije

-Pues no, ahora me las compró a todas- dijo eso me sorprendió (tenía una gota en su cabeza), no podía ser más idiota.

-Solo puedes elegir una o hasta dos- dije mirándolo con cara de vergüenza ajena.

-Ya solo a una- dijo y en eso vino la misma chica que nos atendió, tenía ya la cerveza de Naruto.

De ese día siempre iba al mismo Bar y pedía a la misma chica eso significa a Hinata, un día le dije que fuera mi novia, ella se sorprendió, pero le dije que no iba a trabajar en ese maldito Bar, luego de eso dijo que sí. Se las presente a mis padres y ellos le dieron una hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando se retiró me empezaron a decir que ella era una pérdida de tiempo y todo eso. Esos malditos hipócritas.

Después de cuatro años de relación le pedí que fuera mi esposa, nos casamos mis padres no se presentaron, pero mi hermano y mis amigos sí, unos meses después me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo la mire y me retire, ella siempre la visitaba alguien, nunca me presento a su familia, me dijo que se había ido del lugar donde vivía para comenzar de nuevo aquí, en eso dio a luz a mi hijo, ella siempre feliz y yo enojado, ella noto mi cambio de actitud.

Un día fui a pasear y entrando a mi casa encontré el suelo ensangrentado, como si hubieran arrastrado algo y se dirigía a la cocina, llegando vi a mi mujer tendida boca abajo, y al girarla vi un gran corte y profundo en su cuello y llamé a los policías pero a los 3 minutos ya estaban ahí me sorprendió su rapidez y mas allá encontré el cuerpo, del señor que visitaba a mi mujer, también muerto, pero no encontraba a mi pequeño hijo.

En eso entró Itachi con mi hijo en sus barzos, y de ahí todo se volvió borroso.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que les guste , especialmente a Jaishimahara es por tu cumpleaños aunque falte, y el ultimo capitulo lo publico en tu cumpleaños, es tu género favorito, el próximo capitulo se sabrá acerca de lo que paso y se llamara: Horrible realidad.

Son solo tres capítulos, ahora bye, cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es una pequeña historia espero que la disfruten.**

**Con ustedes, le presentamos a: **

** CONFUSIÓN Y DOLOR**

Siento como si eso es muy poco de lo que verdad pasó, estoy empezando a recordar pero es muy borroso y todavía no se donde me encuentro.

Maldición como me puedo concentrar con esas sabandijas mirándome así, mejor me volteo,ahora sí a reflexionar e intentar recordar, viene algo, pero me siento mal como si una gran tristeza e ira invadiera mi ser.

CAPITULO 1: HORRIBLE REALIDAD

Unos mese antes de que este embarazada, siempre la visitaba un joven no sabia quien era pero no le daba importancia por que confiaba en ella. A veces en el trabajo escuchaba rumores horribles de que ella me era infiel, yo les gritaba por que otra vez lo digo confiaba en ella, pero esos malditos chismes me entraban en la mente y creo que empecé a creerles, llegaba a mi casa ella me miraba y me besaba y yo la empujaba y me iba a bañar.

Sasuke-kun por que me tratas así- dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a besarme.

No me pasa nada, mujer-dije todo molesto

Sasuke estas muy raro, ya no me hablas como antes ahora todo me lo dices como si estuvieras molesto conmigo, dime que he hecho- dijo ella desesperada.

Solo quiero descansar no entiendes- dije retirándome a mi habitación, si escucharon bien ahora dormía solo,pero esa noche ella entro a mi habitación con una lencería muy sexy e imagínense lo que paso.

Pero a la mañana siguiente no cambie para nada. Pasaron las semanas y llegó una secretaria si no me equivoco se llama Sakura, ella fue mi amante, de ese día siempre lo hacíamos en mi oficina o nos íbamos a un hotel.

Unos días después Hinata me dijo:

Sasuke-kun estoy embarazada- dijo yo me sorprendí

Pues que bien- dije sin muchos ánimos, y la vi ponerse triste y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

Entre y la abrasé y nos dormimos juntos "_ese mocoso será mío?_" fue mi pensamiento y me dormí.

Yo fingía estar feliz, pero por dentro estaba la duda, toda las cosas que dijeron me afectaron, ahora deje de confiar en ella.

Un día le pregunté acerca de ese joven que siempre la visitaba ella solo me miro asombrada y me contesto:

Su nombre es Neji lo conozco desde siempre-

Pero de donde- dije curioso

Discúlpame no puedo decírtelo, pero el es bueno- dijo y me enojé que no me dijera nada más a mí a su esposo.

POR QUE NO MALDITA SEA- le grité

Sasuke en verdad no puedo- ella me dijo.

En eso me fui y me dirigí a la casa de Sakura y no aparecí en mi casa hasta la madrugada.

Hasta que el niño nació yo lo miraba como si no me importaba era de lo peor ese niño, ni siquiera lo cargué desde que nació mi hermano mayor siempre estuvo ahí para el mocoso. Él parecia mas el padre que yo y ahí se me vino otra cosa a la cabeza si Hinata me fue infiel con mi hermano.

No lo podía creer pero esa duda también me comía por dentro.

En eso llegó el día de la muerte de mi mujer me acuerdo como los asesinaron.

Vi a ese joven entrando a mi casa y yo entre por la cocina, lo vi sonriendo y con mi hijo en sus brazos, en eso lo único que vi fue a alguien con un cuchillo de ahí todo fue borroso, solo podía ver como la sangre caía de los cuerpos de Hinata y el joven, y el niño llorando en eso agarre a mi mocoso y para escapar en eso escuche:

SASUKE DEJA AL NIÑO- gritó pero no reconocí la voz,y me fui.

En eso volví y encontré a todos muertos, empecé a llorar y mi hermano me detuvo con varios policías y me desmayé.

Me levanté en una habitación en un hospital e intente levantarme pero tenía unas esposas, en eso entró mi hermano con una mirada de tristeza.

Sasuke como pudiste hacerlo- dijo él

No te entiendo, Itachi de qué hablas- dije en verdad no entendía.

MALDITA SEA SASUKE HABLA, COMO PUDISTE HACERLO ERA TU MUJER- gritó

No te entiendo- le respondí.

Eres un.. eres un.. , mejor me voy muy pronto vendrán por ti- y se fue dejándome solo y confundido como siempre me sentí.

En eso ví como me agarraban eran policías y me llevaron a su coche y llegué a la casa de mis padres.

Fuimos a un juzgado y no escuché por que me sentenciaron, solo me dijeron que me iba a pudrir en la cárcel pero, dijeron algo de que estaba como enfermo, pero no se de que.

Ahora no entiendo que hago aquí si el verdadero asesino de mi mujer esta afuera, tengo que buscarlo o sino asesinara a mi hijo.

En eso entra Itachi y me dice como estoy.

Como crees que estoy el asesino esta afuera tienes que proteger a mi hijo- le dije todo preocupado.

Significa que es verdad todo lo que dijeron en la corte, estas mal- respondió pero otra vez no entendí.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les guste este capítulo el miércoles tendré el último capítulo.

Bye cuidense.


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la demora pero aquí esta el:

CAPÍTULO 3: ESO PASÓ

Mi hermano me dejo yo no sabía lo que pasaba, pero me volvieron a encerrar quería ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo por que no estaban aquí sentía un dolor en el pecho pero también sentía ¿satisfacción? por qué sentía eso no lo entendía.

Pasó una semana y nadies me visitaba ni siquiera sabía donde estaba parecía un hospital, en eso entró en mi habitación un hombre muy rarito .

**Hola me llamo Orochimaru**- dijo

**Que quieres y no me importa quien seas**- dije molesto

**A mi no me hablas así, tu un maldito y asqueroso asesino**- respondió

**¿Asesino? de que hablas idiota**- dije con furia

**No te acuerdas de nada lo que pasó ¿verdad'**- dijo

**Y eso a ti que te importa- **

**Mira, iba a venir para que te sacaran por que pensé que en verdad estabas cuerdo pero veo que no es así o sino no los hubieras asesinados-** dijo mientras se largaba

**Asesine a ¿quién?**- me preguntaba.

Mientras dormía tuve una horrible pesadilla.

**PESADILLA:**

Yo veía a mi mujer cargando al mocoso y sonriendo a ese joven y luego se dieron un beso en la mejilla y el le acaricio su mejilla y dijo que la extrañaba .

Recuerdo que vi un cuchillo y lo agarré, me acerque a ellos la mujer había ido a cambiar al niño el pañal y el otro se quedó en la sala.

Lo agarré del cuello y le empecé a apuñalar y en eso lo solté y le corté el cuello y su sangre estaba en mi mano y mi ropa en eso bajo mi mujer asustada seguro por los gritos y me vio, estaba huyendo cuando la agarré y la viole y luego con el cuchillo empecé a pasar por todo su cuerpo y se lo clave donde estaba su corazón.

Y luego escuché los lloriqueo del niño y cuando subí vi a mi hermano no sabía lo que hacía ahí y de eso me fui.

**FIN DE LA PESADILLA**

****Se lo conté a alguien y me miró con pena y con esa mirada me percaté lo que pasó.

Y vi donde estaba era un hospital psiquiátrico, estaba en un lugar así y me acuerdo que me fui corriendo al techo nadies me siguió .

_"Nunca fui importante para nadie, esa mujer lo era todo para mí y yo la asesine, siquiera mi hijo esta vivo eso me reconforta pero al mismo tiempo_ _me pone triste, espero que Hinata me disculpe yo estoy enfermo de la cabeza y no merezco seguir vivo" _. Fue lo último que pensé mientras caía del techo del hospital.

TERCERA PERSONA:

Itachi enterró a su hermano mientras tenía a su sobrino en sus brazos.

**Yo te prometo hermanito que cuidaré a mi sobrinito no importa lo que pase-** fue la promesa de él.

FIN.

Muy corto pero este no es mi genero.


End file.
